All Class D modulation techniques encode information about an analog voltage, a fixed or time varying analog voltage, e.g., a DC control voltage or an audio signal into a stream of pulses. Generally, the pulse widths are linked to the amplitude of the analog voltage, and the spectrum of the pulses includes the desired analog information. The most common modulation technique is pulse-width modulation (PWM). Conceptually, PWM compares the input analog voltage to a triangular or ramping up and down waveform that runs at a fixed carrier frequency. This creates a stream of pulses at the carrier frequency. Within each period of the carrier frequency, the duty ratio of the PWM pulse is proportional to the amplitude of the analog voltage. PWM is attractive because it allows 100-dB or better audio-band SNR at PWM carrier frequencies of a few hundred kilohertz, low enough to limit switching losses in the output stage. Also many PWM modulators are stable up to nearly 100 percent modulation, in concept permitting high output power up to the point of overloading. Class D power drivers have many uses including but not limited to audio amplification, motor and servo control, and the like.